


stings

by Vixxy_Miles



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Past Rape/Non-con, Persona 5 Protagonist Has Bad Parents, Persona 5 Protagonist Needs a Hug, Showers, Trans Persona 5 Protagonist, Underage Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:33:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixxy_Miles/pseuds/Vixxy_Miles
Summary: The showers hurt again.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 68





	stings

**Author's Note:**

> tw // rape  
> tw // child abuse
> 
> Honestly there is no way that akira is alright.

The showers are stinging again.

The first time Akira's father touched him, he reeked of booze. Not only that, it was before he decided that he wanted to transition. He was just fourteen, he didn't deserve this.

He was fourteen.

The second time his father touched him, Akira had finally came out to his parents. They seemed kind at first, but they kept misgendering him, obviously pissed off at Akira for being a male with a female body.

After a few more times, he finally had to spill the truth to his friends. They were sad and pissed off at the same time. Sad that Akira had to go through that alone, and pissed off at his parents for putting him through that.

The latest time was the absolute worst. On the very last day of Akira's first year in high school, he was finally pushed over the boiling point, and broke down in one of the bathroom stalls. His friend found him however, and took him to the school counselor, where he vented his problems. The counselor understood completely.

He had to leave school late that day.

Soon, he came across a woman who was being hit on by a drunken man. When Akira tried to intervene, the drunk man fell over and sued him.

That led to his parents being so angry, that his father punished Akira until he was raw and overstimulated.

Even now.

Akira is kneeling on the shower floor while crying hysterically, because the showers are stinging again.


End file.
